A related copending application (Ser. No. 08/537,648 AT995-092) teaches and claims an information handling system, method and article of manufacture for automatically inserting object services such as persistence, concurrency, recoverability, security and distribution into binary classes in an information handling system employing object oriented technology. The related invention includes registering a description of a class in a name service context, and searching the name service context for a class object referred to as a factory, among other elements of the invention.
To accomplish the goals of the related invention, an object name service is needed. The name service should have the following characteristics:
1. Support binding objects to names; PA1 2. Support associating properties with an object binding; PA1 3. Support properties per binding or properties across bindings for an object; PA1 4. Support searching for objects based on object properties; PA1 5. Support multilevel searches; and PA1 6. Support indexing to permit scaling to large numbers of objects and properties.